How We Operate
by OBMcKenzie
Summary: Very interesting evening alone with Temperance Brennan. BxB, SMUT, One shot. Updated: 2.26


_How We Operate_

Classic jazz music drifted from softly the speakers behind her. She relaxed on her sofa, casually sipping her glass of wine, and flipping through the latest forensic anthropologists' journal in her lap. She had been attempting to read it all week and now that she finally had the time, she found she was unable to stay focused on the words on the pages. Her mind was empty and try as she might, it refused to absorb anything on the pages of the journal. Sighing, she put her glass down and tilted her head back, letting it rest on the top of the couch. Her eyes slowly shut and she relaxed into a restful state, where her mind freely ran away with itself. Her thoughts flowed organically and she made no attempt to corral them or restrict them. It wasn't long before her mind drifted to forbidden and taboo topics. Topics that made her desire the touch of a very specific kind from a very specific man.

As she drifted through this state of mind she could feel her body warming to the ideas of desire and sexual tension. She regretfully pulled herself back to reality and shrugged off the dangerous thoughts. She downed the rest of her wine glass and stood, ready to draw herself a bath and turn in for the night.

Her doorbell rang and roused her from her thought process. She moved to the door and cracked it just slightly, looking to see who it was. She was not at all surprised to see the familiar face of Seeley Booth staring right back at her. He grinned madly at her as she pulled the door open to allow him entry.

"Hey Bones." He said as he walked into her apartment and moved towards the kitchen, as if he lived there. She regarded him casually and though longingly of her bath, knowing that it would have to wait. At least Booth was usually much more entertaining, even more so if he had a case. He put a pile of papers on her counter and retrieved a beer from her fridge, like he typically did.

"What's this?" She asked and flipped through some of the papers. She glanced up at him as she took a long taste of his beer.

"Just some paperwork…"he gave a teasing pause, "for a new case."

"Oh? Good we haven't had one in well over a week."

"We even get to travel." Booth said and moved to lean against the counter next to her. She flipped through some of the pictures and then looked up at him.

"Where?"

"Upstate New York, way up by the St. Lawrence River." He placed his beer on the counter and smiled deviously at her. His devious smile changed to a curious one and he reached a hand towards her. She looked at him quizzically but didn't pull away. "You've got a.."

He pulled a sliver of paper from her hair and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks at the feel of his skin against hers. She looked down into the paperwork and attempted to hide it.

"We have to go undercover again." He said in a very nonchalant way as he watched her hide her blush from him.

"Oh?" she asked, not really hearing what he was saying over the rush of blood in her ears. Her whole body had felt a rush of heat and suddenly she found herself wishing that he would leave.

"Yep. We are supposed to be newlyweds again." He took another sip from his beer, hiding a smile. He then shot her his best dashing man smile, "We should practice."

"What?"She looked at him, surprise all over her face. He put his beer down on the counter and stepped closer to her. She looked up at him, surprised, as he took the paperwork from her hands and tossed it to the countertop. He took hold of her wrists and pulled her to him as she gaped in wonder at him. He moved her backwards, maneuvering her so the fridge was behind her. He invaded her personal space and pressed his body to hers, blocking her escape. Not that she wanted to escape, she realized as the devious smile from earlier returned to lighten his face.

"You know Bones… practice." He said smoothly as he lowered his head slightly and covered her lips with his. Her body reacted instantly to the touch; her body pressed against his and welcomed him. It was as if a match had been struck and fire instantly leapt between them. Her body arched into his as he pressed her into the fridge. He lifted her arms above her head and ran his hands down them. Crossing over her chest and to her waist where they slipped behind her. He moaned and lifted her body up, and placed her on the counter next to them. They broke the kiss for a moment and it was her that pulled him closer to reinstate that contact.

His fingers pulled her blouse from her jeans, then made their way to the front and began the task of unbuttoning it. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he quickly shook it off not breaking his deep kisses for a second. His lips left hers and travelled along her jaw to her neck, drawing an illicit moan from her lips.

This fuelled him on and as he removed her shirt, his kisses at her neck moved sharply upwards to nibble gently on her ear. Her reaction was intense and immediate. Her body pulsed and she grabbed at him, pulling him closer. Their bodies pushed together and her head rolled backwards while her hips moved against him. Kissed became nibbles as he moved back to her neck. His lips trailed along her neck towards her shoulder. Finally his lips clamped down and sucked at the skin, drawing the blood to the surface to mark it, to bruise it. She pushed him away and slipped from the counter to her feet.

She beckoned him from the kitchen towards her bedroom, he followed, removing his shirt. She left her own on the floor and he caught her as she approached the bed. He pulled her to the bed in a dramatic, sweeping, tumbling gesture. His lips resumed their original hunt as he began to remove her clothes. He kissed the skin where the fabric had just been, and spent many moments admiring the mounds of flesh that made up her breasts. Her tugged gently at the nipples, running his tongue in circle around them, suckling them. Her body roared; her breathing and moaning was difficult for her to contain. She felt like her skin was on fire, as if her bed would burst into flames.

An eternity later his lips left her breasts and moved southward, unbuttoning her pants. Eventually he was treated to a completely and uttely naked Temperance Brennan. He paused only a moment to enjoy the view before kissing his was up from her knees to her inner thigh. This brought more gasps and squeaks from her mouth, he found great pleasure in making her call out. His tongue began the exploration as her hips moved to help him. He held them still and continued to work on her, much to her anguish. He led her to the plateau ever so slowly, and the moment she was close to anything he drew her away again. Her calls of joy became threats of bodily harm. He laughed softly, teasing her more and more.

Finally, she had had enough and escaped from his control. She rose quickly and pushed him backwards on the large bed. She stripped him of his pants and undergarments, and kissed the essence of his manhood. He would learn that she was much better at torture then he was. She worked effortlessly to bring him to himself, bring him to the cliff, to the start of the waves and then left him there gasping for breath and begging for her to return. He was not nearly as ready for this type of torture, and would not stand for it. As she returned to assault him again he grabbed her, lifted her higher and then flip them over.

In one fluid motion he was inside of her. They had teased each other that this little contact was more than enough to make them cross into bliss. She cried out as he entered her and he moved quickly. Their bodies rocked together in a play of friction and flesh, rolling and moving in such a way that neither could not find the end of the road. They called together and went racing at the cliffs of joy together, leaping off they found bliss on the way down and basked in the waves of the afterglow.

As they panted and sighed and breathed heavily, still entwined in each other, he pulled her close. She smiled and they curled together to drift into peaceful sleep.

The doorbell rand and Temperance Brennan nearly jumped out of her skin. She lifted her head and looked around, confused. Jazz continued to play form the stereo, the journal she had been reading had fallen to the floor, her glass of wine was sitting on the coffee table. She was fully clothed and sitting on her sofa. Realizing that all of that had only been a dream she sighed inwardly. Her doorbell rang again and she moved from her comfy spot to go answer it.

"Who is it?" She called out as she approached it.

"It's me Bones." Called the smooth, sexy voice of Seeley Booth. Brennan blushed as the dream still roared around in her mind. She attempted to shake it free and opened the door to let him in. He walked in smiling like a giddy child that had just received a new toy. He handed her a file and the smile grew even larger. "We've got another case."

"Oh? Good, it's been a few weeks since the last one." She said as she walked towards the kitchen, flipping through the file and trying to shake of the déjà vu. He followed her, and helped himself to a beer.

"Some hikers found a bunch of graves in upstate New York, and it looks like we might have to go undercover as newlyweds." Brennan stopped in her tracks and looked at Booth with a surprised expression on her face. He looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"Oh I.. I had a dream about something similar to this last night." She said and blush spread across her face. She immediately wished she hadn't said that.

"What?" He said laughing. "What happened in the dream Bones?"

"Nothing." Her blush deepened and she flipped through the case file, trying to hide it.

"You had a sex dream about me!" He said laughing. She glared at him and opened her mouth to retort that it was perfectly natural to have dreams about the opposite sex when Booth stopped laughing and gave her a somewhat serious look. "How did I get you to have sex with me?"

"You said we should practice." She almost laughed thinking about how ridiculous it was now. Booth put his beer down and moved across the room. He took the file from her hands and tossed it to the countertop. He stood in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes, his hands cupping her face. A coy smile spread across his lips and he blinking adoringly at her.

"We should practice." He said as dashingly as he could and she punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't make fun of me." She said and moved past him, glaring at him she reached out for the file.

"Only if you stop dreaming about how completely good looking and sexy I am." He said laughing as he picked his beer back up.

_a/n__- __insert a very evil laugh __I was very tempted to rewrite this as not a dream. I kind of like this though, I enjoy the idea of their relationship being something of a joke between them._


End file.
